


Taking a Chance on Us

by pisces9



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5311871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pisces9/pseuds/pisces9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fernando is a sensitive romantic. He wants marriage and happy ever afters.</p>
<p>Sergio is a wild batchelor. He lives for the next one night stand. Commitment is a dirty word to him.</p>
<p>They meet in a dog park in Madrid one warm spring morning.</p>
<p>A.U.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Impressions

For the first time in months Fernando was smiling. He had his beloved Llanta back with him. After his emotional break up with Juan he had taken custody of her and Juan had kept Pomo. It had taken sometime for them to be re-united due to all the regulations regarding exporting a dog from England to Spain . Plus Fernando had had a disasterous stint working in Milan for a few months. He was now back in his hometown for good.  
On his way to the dog park, for the first time, his mind flitted back to happy times in London with Juan. They both worked in Chelsea for Premier League Marketing. They were so in love. Fernando assumed they would marry and live happily ever after. His well being relied totally on Juan. Things became strained when Juan got transferred to their Manchester office.  
It was hard keeping up a long distance relationship. Fernando was acting desperate and needy. Juan was under a lot of pressure in his new job. Things went from bad to worse when Fernando accused Juan of having an affair with his new colleague, David de Gea. It was only a matter of time before Juan called it a day on their relationship.

Fernando dismissed thoughts of his past. As his therapist advised he had to move on. The dog park was quite busy being such a warm spring day. He let Llanta off the lead and allowed himself to enjoy the calming sunrays, leaning back against the fence, head up, eyes closed. Sergio spotted the stranger and made a beeline towards him. He had little resistance to the blond piece of perfection before him. He cleared his throat to gain his attention.  
"Hi, I'm Sergio haven't seen you around here before".  
"Er, no, I, er, er, just moved back home", Fernando stuttered back. A blush rising on his cheeks.  
Sergio was the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen. Standing there in low slung jeans and a tight short sleeve shirt. The outfit doing nothing to hide his well defined muscular body and those amazing tattooed arms. Fernando imagined those arms holding him down and...... he blushed further.  
Sergio was wondering if he stuttered and blushed so hard when being fucked. Sergio's smile was more blinding than the bright spring sunshine. Fernando had a fluttery feeling in his stomach. NO Fernando he is definately not the right type for you. He's a player.  
Their short conversation was interrupted by Odie, Sergio's dog, trying to hump Llanta. A ridiculous scene as Odie was a Yorkshire Terrier and Llanta a British Bulldog. Both Sergio and Fernando rushed to separate them. Sergio couldn't help laughing. God help Fernando because the sound of that made his stomach flip again. 

Fernando's three best and oldest friends, Oscar, July and Jesus finally managed to drag him out to a club. They insisted he should have some fun and get back on the dating scene. They had been there about an hour and it was Fernando's round. Whilst standing at the bar someone blew air onto the back of his neck. Fernando turned and was face to face with Sergio.  
"Hi, I should buy you a drink to make up for Odie's disgraceful behaviour".  
"No need but thanks anyway". Fernando turned to retrieve the drinks from the bar. Sergio whispered, seductively, in his ear requesting a dance later.  
Fernando's friends questioned him about the stranger and did all they could to encourage him to let himself go a bit. Fernando eyed Sergio across the room seated with his friends.  
Sergio had come with two workmates, Cris and Marcelo.  
"Who's your new boyfriend, Sergio?" Cris asked. "What new boyfriend?"  
"The cute blond who can't keep his eyes off you".

When Sergio thought Fernando would have had enough drinks to loosen up he led him out onto the dance floor. Sergio held him close and proceeded to grind and rub and stroke the entire length of his body in time with the music. He whispered dirty, dirty things to him. Fernando just held on, not knowing what to do or think. Sergio leant in for a kiss. Fernado at first didn't resist but came to his senses when Sergio tried to put his tongue in his mouth.  
"I don't do this sort of thing. I don't do one night stands", Fernando stated breathlessly but forcefully.  
"Who said it would only be the one night"? Sergio retorted with a wink.  
Fernando went to push him away but Sergio pulled him back.  
"Lets meet at the dog park tomorrow and I'll treat you to coffee after". Fernando tried not to smile too hard and accepted the offer.


	2. Second Thoughts

They both sat outside the local coffee shop with the dogs. Fernando hardly spoke, Sergio hardly stopped. Sergio was a personal trainer. This made Fernando a little self conscious. He didn't have the best body. His belly was a little too round and his bum was definately too big. He really should have ordered a skinny latte.   
Sergio found himself trying way too hard. He never put this much effort into pulling someone. Suddenly he found himself asking Fernando out for a date and on top of that he suggested Fernando could decide where to go. He had to fain a smile when Fernando suggested going to a showing of the classic film A Beautiful Life. Really!!

Sergio drove, after all this was a date to please Fernando. The film wasn't so bad and Fernando had a dreamy look on his face. The evening definately picked up when Fernando invited him in for coffee.

Sergio didn't listen to the initial pleasantries. He was desperate to taste Fernando. He spun him round to face the back of the sofa, pulling down his jeans and underpants from behind. Sergio was transfixed by Fernando's lush, full arse. He proceeded to caress the two ample globes, followed by open mouth kisses. His tongue eventually found Fernando's tight rim. He teased the edges and then pushed his tongue inside.  
Fernando writhed back against the perfect intrusion. Sergio upped the ante and started to masterbate Fernando's rigid hard cock. Fernando could not contain his groans or stop thrusting back into Sergio's face.  
Sergio spun Fernando around and proceeded to lick the tip of his cock. Swiping his tongue over the slit and then sucking along it's length. Fernando stopped breathing when he took the whole thing down his pulsating throat. Sergio then started to stretch Fernando's entrance. First one finger, then two scissoring, then a third stretching him unbearably wide.   
Fernando lost control and begged to be fucked. Sergio retrieved lube and a condom from his pocket, undid and lowered his jeans, bent Fernando over the back of the sofa and proceeded to do what Fernando begged him for.

Fernando came three times to Sergio's one. Sergio was still fully clothed. Fernando was desperate to prolong the night and suggested Sergio stay over.

Fernando woke to the sight of the beautiful man sleeping next to him. He wasn't that naive, he knew this was a one night thing. He coaxed Sergio's impressive cock to hardness and managed to put a condom on him before Sergio opened his eyes. Sergio was just in time to see the blond sit down and encase his whole member within that glorious enclave. Fernando proceeded to ride him to orgasm. Sergio's cries of ecstasy mingled with Fernando's as his cum covered Sergio's chest.

As Fernando suspected, it wasn't long before the inevitable "see you around".

Two weeks went by and Fernando had not seen or heard from Sergio. Sergio had his number and address, he had no way of contacting him. Sergio was never at the dog park. Fernando was not going to fall apart again. After all he knew what he was letting himself in for and he had a good time.

Sergio thought about it three times before deleting Fernando's number from his mobile. He would never be what Fernando deserved.


	3. Third Time Lucky

Fernando needed to pull himself together. Why did his life revolve around his lovelife? He had so much more to offer. He decided to get his act together. Like his ex-therapist had told him he needed to move on.

He concentrated on his upcoming interview with Madrid Marketing. He was due to see the head of their fashion department, Diego Simeone, in a few days time. The job came with a swanky apartment in the best part of Madrid.

To his astonishment he got the job. He moved within the next few weeks. The job came with a gym membership to Nine Fitness. Fernando thought it was time to tone up his flabby belly and bottom.

Fernando entered the lavish foyer of Nine Fitness. He filled in his registration card with his personal details. He was then introduced to his personal trainer, Marcelo. He looked familiar. Marcelo took him through the induction training. Cris smiled, knowingly, from across the room. He recognised Fernando immediately. He was the guy Sergio was still moping about months after calling it off.

Fernando enjoyed the work out and proceeded to shower before changing. Cris told Sergio more towels were needed in the changing room. That is how Sergio found himself face to face with a still wet Fernando, a small towel around his waist. He found it difficult to restrict his gaze to his face.

Fernando was distraught. All he could think was that Sergio thought he was stalking him.  
"I didn't know you worked here. Honestly. I'm not that person anymore".  
With that he dressed as quickly as possible and left. Sergio couldn't say a word.

 

Fernando's career was going from strength to strength. He had been put in charge of the Jack and Jones advertising campaign. He got on well with his colleagues. One of them, Tiago, was very helpful.

 

After Fernando's visit to the gym, Sergio snapped. What was he thinking of, letting that beautiful man go? Since that last time with Fernando he had never found so much fulfillment. No matter how many tall, blond, freckled guys he had got off with. None of them were him. He needed to explain all of this. He went to Fernando's apartment, only to find he had moved with no forwarding address. And, yes, Sergio had deleted his number. This was his punishment for hurting so many people. This is what a broken heart felt like.

 

Fernando and Tiago worked late to finish the project. Fernando took him out for dinner, on company expenses, to make up for it. It turned out Tiago had worked in Chelsea too. They had a lot in common. Fernando began thinking this could be a comfortable relationship. It was then he saw Sergio sitting with another man. He immediately realised that Tiago wouldn't be enough. He couldn't stand seeing Sergio so happy with someone else. He had to leave.

Sergio had been dragged out to dinner by his brother, Rene, who was worried about his recent morose state. When Sergio saw Fernando talking animately to a curly haired, handsome man his world seemed to fall apart. Before he could run over and declare his feelings to Fernando, he had left the restaurant.

 

Sergio was a wreak. His friends had never seen him like this. It took a few days to get the reason out of him. Cris immediately had the answer.  
"Of course you can find his address. It's on the gym's membership records".  
Sergio took little time travelling the short distance across town to Fernando's new apartment. He rung the buzzer with more trepidation than he had ever felt in his life.

Fernando opened the door with his mouth agog. He had never been so shocked, or excited, to see anyone in his life.

Sergio proceeded to babble his apology. He tried to give an explanation for deleting Fernando's number and avoiding him. He poured out his commitment issues. He begged Fernando to forgive him and to take a chance on him.

Fernando slammed him up against the wall. Forced his tongue into his mouth and mumbled, "I love you, I love you".

Sergio pulled back looking wide eyed and speechless. Fernando admitted his own weaknesses. He needed to feel loved and had dependancy issues. Would Sergio take a chance on him?

Sergio replied, "I love you too", before plunging in for another passionate kiss.


End file.
